


[ART] Well That Escalated Quickly

by Kangofu_CB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a Tol, Fanart, Fanart for fanfic, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Millennial Bucky, bucky is a Smol, decidedly not millennial clint, this is how the world turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Art for Sara Holmes' fic 'Hipsters Get Remembered, Legends Never Die'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 33
Kudos: 202
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2019





	[ART] Well That Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hipsters get Remembered, Legends Never Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471969) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> Also a small portion of her Hawktion charity bid payout! 
> 
> If you haven't read this fic, do yourself a favor and Go Read It Right NOW


End file.
